Time Will Tell
by Streetdoc
Summary: Part 2 of the Adventures of Dani Phantom pls read part one before reading this. Dani and Matt have finally returned from the other world but, has the darkness returned to get its revenge? Only "Time Will Tell"... Rated T for violent scenes but nothing extreme.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 2 is finally here! Even though I know what's going to happen next I'm still excited to see what kind of feed back I'll get!**

**This is 2 days before both Matt and Dani go to school**

**Disclaimer: Dani Phantom and any characters associated belong to Butch Hartman and Nick.**

**Time Will Tell**

**Chapter 1: A New Life**

* * *

Matt ran down the hill trying to catch up with his girlfriend who knew he would never get her. "Why do I always agree to be (IT) first when we play tag?!" he shouted to Dani. She laughed and let him catch up then as he pounced to tag her she turned intangible and watched him fall flat on his face. Dani then started to run off and she saw Matt still with his face on the ground. "What are you doing Matt?" She heard a muffled voice but couldn't understand what he was saying. "What?" She said walking closer. Matt picked him self up and shouted with a huge grin on his face "Tagging you!" as he poked her and speed off using his powers to control time and slow everyone else down as he ran normally. Dani knew how to change time back "Lentus-Tempus -Arena!" she said as she flew after Matt who stood at the hillside looking toward the setting sun. Dani flew over and sat next to him "Wow… It's like that time back at the bas-" stopping herself before she finished. Matt frowned "Yeah… I guess it is. I'm going back to the dragon it's starting to get late." Dani looked down she didn't mean to upset him about that memory of what happened to his closest friends and his home. "Ok see you tomorrow then?" She asked as Matt started to walk away "We still have to read a summer reading book." Matt said trying to change the subject. Dani slapped her face "Oh no, I forgot!" she said worrying that she wouldn't even go to school prepared. Matt put his arm around her "Don't worry it's like the shortest book ever, and I read it before in 6 hours so I could give you a review." he said smiling.

Matt walked her home and kissed her goodnight as he walked home himself. Dani ran up to her room and from her window, saw Matt turn the corner at the Fenton Works and then disappear as he had every night since they returned to Amity Park. Dani sighed _"I can't believe I ruined the date…"_ she walked over to her bed and tried to go to sleep but something seemed odd…

Matt walked back to the Dragon but suddenly as he expected Joey to open the door, Orion walked down the platform with his energy sword and his shield in hand. "Hello brother." he said to Matt. "How many times do I have to get rid of you?!" Matt shouted forming a shield and sword in his hands like his older evil brother. Orion let out an evil laugh "You have no idea how easy it was to morph into our brother and just abandon him with the rest of the P.W.O.E as my new Even-Fields rushed in and ruined everything you tried so hard to protect!" he shouted. Matt took several steps back _"No… NO THIS CAN'T BE! DANI KILLED YOU!"_ he thought. Matt raised his shield and ran toward Orion. The villain dodged the bash knocked the sword out of Matt's hands and swung down on his shield shattering his defenses. Matt then formed shield after shield on each of his arms but it wasn't enough to make him stop. Then in a final swing Orion turned his sword into a huge one that required two hands on the handle and swung down. Matt took his opportunity and rolled away knocking Orion down with him and pulled out a plasma pistol pointing it at his head. "Ha-ha you think your plasma weapons could even cut through my armor?" Orion laughed even in the face of defeat. Matt stood up and kicked Orion in the face knocking his helmet away. Orion then formed his swords in his hands. "STOP! MOVE AGAIN I WILL BURN THIS BULLET THROUGH YOU HEAD!" Orion faded into a shadow Matt decided to shoot at it but it moved toward his shadow and went into it. Matthew fell down with Orion now in his soul. The villain started to torture Matt from the inside-out with visions of cruel things.

* * *

Matt started to walk through a frozen forest and everywhere he saw his friends all seen with Orion finishing them off with either his sword or gun. Matt saw Joey and ran towards him even using his accelerated speed on himself he saw walls close around him and a small window form. Joey was banging on the window shouting in fear "Orion is coming! Help!" Matt tried to move toward the window but felt so much pain in his entire body that he fell to his knees. Matt stood back up and moved reaching the window just to see Orion standing behind Joey destroy an Even-Field next to him the window now faded and a gas filled the room. Matt struggled to breathe or see through the bombs gas but he saw the silhouette of Joey on the floor where the bomb went off. He fell on the ground and opened his eyes and saw Danny and Dani fighting Orion. Dani shot forward and knocked Orion over while Danny shouted something running over to Matt. Dani flew over but before she reached Matt, Danny was blasted by a vortex from Orion where he disappeared. Dani reached Matt and looked at him with fear. She fell over coughing the gas became thick and hot. Dani reached out for Matt but she couldn't move her arm. Her arm started to melt slowly. "Matt! Help me…" she said as she started melting faster Matt reached out for her but when he felt nothing he pulled his hand back and saw it was coated in a bright green color. This was Dani's ectoplasm Matt realized as he crawled over and saw only a puddle of it. Then the gas faded to white and Matt saw a very familiar face walk out into a clearing and help Matt up. The man gave him a piece of paper that Matt could only read as "GET UP!" as he walked back into the fog. Matt fell down and faded out of consciousness.

* * *

Matt shot up his blue aura almost blinding those around him. "Whoa, Matt stop." a soft voice said to him. Matthew put his hands down "Dani?" he asked looking around the scene but everything was black. Matt then saw a small green flame and four eyes behind it then Matt raised his hand with a charged blast and lighted up the nearest 50 feet around him and saw both Danny and Dani standing side by side. Dani gasped when she saw Matt and started to sob on Danny's arm. Danny ran forward and looked at Matt "Matthew just stay calm your really hurt all over your body, but tell me- who did this to you?!" Danny said almost shouting. He tried to move but he was stuck and couldn't move from next to the Dragon's entrance hatch. Dani's eyes changed from green to blue as she sat on one knee and looked at Matt "Who could do something like this!?" she shouted to her brother.

Matt was then taken to a hospital for his severe burns, cuts, and poisoning. The doctor came in to the waiting to see Dani still walking back and forth and sprint over to him. "Is Matt going to be ok?" Dani said with a concerned look. The doctor shook his head "He made a full recovery in an hour!" he said still amazed by the fact that Matt actually stopped time for everything and waited several weeks for himself to get up and tell the doctor he was healed.

Dani and Matt ran for one another and kissed. Danny was sitting in the room next to Sam who saw the whole thing and said "Aww!" attempting to poke at Danielle. Dani after she finished started to blush and said to Sam "Oh shut up." and everyone in the room smiled at her comment. Dani then looked down and started to get an angry expression and looked at Matt "_He could have been dead…"_ she thought. "Matt I still want to know who did this." she said as they were walking outside. He looked toward the ground "Joey never left with us. Orion just shape-shifted into him and destroyed the outpost with the nuclear Even-Fields he found." Matt said with fear of what he saw last night. Danielle stopped at the name of Orion. He was her equivalent of Vlad. "When I get my hands on him I'm going to-" she stopped as her ghost sense went off. Danny phased out from the hospital "I got it!" he shouted as he flew off. Dani laughed at how Danny always shouted that after he went after a ghost now. "Let's go study at the library now. You might want to start reading now". Together they walked toward the library only now Matt felt less afraid of Orion with Danielle by his side…

**I made a last second decision to put Orion in "Time Will Tell" But if you think that Orion is the one who plans on having revenge he's not alone…**

**Now for the moment you've all been waiting for the other story is about a girl who inherits powers from both of her parents. Now at the age of fourteen she wonders when her powers will kick in and how strong they will be… But "The sky's the limit!"**

**Because the new character is Skylar Phantom! **

**Thanks for reading part 2,**

**-Streetdoc.**


	2. Chapter 2 A New Power

**I've decided I'll post chapters every Tuesday but I'll update every other day.**

**Time Will Tell**

**Chapter 2 A New Power**

After reading the book in a second (thanks to Matt's powers) Dani and Matt walked over to the park to have another date.

For several hours they played games, had a picnic and finally laid down next to one another to look at the stars.

"Do you think I could stay at your house tonight?" Matt asked.

"Yeah sure! Why don't we go grab some of your clothes?" Dani responded.

After an hour they finished bringing Matt's clothes to Dani's house and eventually went to bed.

(The next morning)

Matthew awoke to hearing Danielle's soft voice.

"Matt time to get up. We have school today." she said whispering quietly.

He sat up and smiled as saw her sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Good morning." Matthew said rubbing his eyes.

Then Danielle left the room so that they could change into their clothes.

(After a short walk to school)

Danielle sighed as they got their schedules and read that their home room was Mr. Lancer.

"What's so bad about Lancer?" Matt asked his girlfriend.

"He makes us study every last detail of any chapter he likes and if we don't do good enough he gives us a lot of homework." Dani said annoyed that she had to go through a year of Mr. Lancer.

"Well let's not tick him off by not going to class late!" Matt said as he started to walk to class with Danielle at his side.

(After several hours of boring subjects.)

"I couldn't believe you were right! I've always wanted to go to normal school but there was always a criminal my team had to get rid of but that was terrible!" Matt said on the walk back to Dani's house.

"All I can say is I told you so." Dani said as annoyed as her boyfriend.

As Matt was about to open the door he felt Danielle's ghost sense go off.

He turned and was about to speak until Dani held up a finger telling him to wait a second.

…

"What are we supposed waiting fo- SHUSH!" Dani interrupted still waiting.

2 blocks away they both heard Danny shout "I GOT IT!".

Matthew and Danielle laughed and walked inside to do their homework.

Matt opened his book bag and pulled out his homework paper.

"What was the math problem again Matt?" his girlfriend asked.

"It was 'Your Father's friend pays you 0.01 every square foot of his yard you mow. If the front yard is a rectangle that measures 80 by 70 feet how much do you get paid for his entire yard." Matt finished.

Dani wrote down the problem and as she was solving it in her head the Box Ghost phased through the room "Beware, I am the Box Ghost!" he shouted

Matt stood up and formed a sphere of energy in his hands.

"Beware! I'm going to blast you back through that wall!" He shouted.

The Box Ghost thought about what Matt had said to him and realized as Matt was about to slam the sphere into him.

"WAIT!" Dani shouted.

The Box Ghost and Matt both stopped and turned toward her.

"Box Ghost if you promise to leave people alone, not take over all the boxes in Amity Park and solve this box problem we'll let you go." She said smiling after she finished.

"(Gasp) You had me after box!" he shouted.

Matt then absorbed his energy and waited for the Box Ghost to finish.

"It's 112 because it says 'the entire yard' counting the back yard too. Um can I have a box of any kind?" He asked Danielle.

Matt walked over and threw a shoe box at the ghost's head.

"Happy now?" Matt asked still annoyed.

"Yes thank you! Oh beware the smelly shoe box!" He shouted as he phased out of the room taking the box with him.

"Great what do we do now?" Danielle asked bored.

Then both turned toward a voice that made them shudder.

"Why don't you try to survive dealing with me?" the voice asked.

Matt then stood up and walked in front of Dani.

"You will not beat me this time Orion. I know all your tricks!" He shouted.

Orion walked in and moved close to Matt.

"You know nothing." Orion said cruelly to his nemesis.

Matt then formed a blue energy sphere in his hands and started to float.

"Get out of my sight!" Matt shouted to him.

Orion laughed at his comment and moved his hand over to Matt.

"Step aside now." Orion commanded Matt.

Matt struggled to resist his mind control, but he couldn't fight back and walked over next to Orion.

Danielle powered up and backed away from the approaching villain.

"St-stay away from me!" Dani yelled trying to hide her fear of what he was going to do to her.

Danielle blinked and tried to rub her eyes. Everything was black and she couldn't see.

Danielle saw a flash and then as it faded she saw everything was moving in slow motion.

She spun in a circle and started to take in everything going on around her.

She saw a huge frozen wasteland around her. There were two armies each led by a floating leader of some kind.

Dani flew away as fast as she could to a hillside but as she turned to see how far she was she froze in fear as she saw a sign. It read "Welcome to Amity Park. Population none.".

She looked up and saw the armies clash with one another. Lights shot from some and others had weapons of a kind she hadn't seen before.

Dani flew in and she was afraid as she saw Matthew flying through, blasting several of some of masked soldier.

Then Orion flew at a high speed toward Matt carrying a blade. She looked away but turned back to see Matt start to fall and land near her.

Orion flew down and pushed her away from Matt then he let go but she was still moving back. Eventually she slammed into a wall and then she felt her arms and legs restrained by something metallic.

She looked up and saw Vlad standing in an observing room shocking her with more and more pain until she had blacked out.

Matt was still under mind control but broke free and started to suck in oxygen that Orion forgot to let him have. He stood up and saw him with his hand extending toward a cringing Dani who had shock waves going up her body.

Matt stood up and attempted to attack Orion but nothing would form in his hands.

He tried several times to power up but nothing would happen.

"No! Stay away from her!" Matt shouted.

He ran in front of Danielle and absorbed the full force of Orion's attack un-protected.

"AHHHH!" he shouted as the dark energy surrounded him and start to seep into his soul.

"Matt!" Dani shouted as she jumped up and fired an ecto-ray at Orion blasting him 3 blocks away with the force of it.

She turned down to Matt who was on the floor breathing heavily and glowing a red color.

Dani turned his body so he was face up.

"Matt!? Matt answer me!" She shouted starting to cry.

Dani gasped as he stopped breathing.

"MATT! MATT WAKE UP!" she shouted.

Then Matt stopped flashing red and started flashing blue.

A ring formed around his waist and went up his body and his outfit changed.

"Matt?" She asked.

Matt then stood up and grabbed his head

"Ugh, where am I?" he asked.

Danielle cocked her head to the side.

"You don't know where you are?" She asked him confused.

Matt shook his head "No, do you know how I got here?" he asked confused also.

Dani frowned "What do you remember then?".

"I can't remember anything. Not even my name, but I feel somehow stronger with you." He said hoping she did know about his past.

Dani was going to tell him but she noticed his outfit had changed.

Now instead of his normal hoodie and black jeans he had a jump suit that hundreds of the soldiers at the 4th dimension wore in a grey color. On each of his arms and legs there was a teal flashing ring also one that hovers around his head like an angel. His normally soft brown eyes were now teal.

"Before I start can you tell me, what does this phrase means to you? Lentus-tempus-arena?" She asked hoping something would flash into his mind.

His eyes completely flashed teal and closed, his halo went down is body to his neck, the ones on his arms went up from his hands to shoulders, and the halos on his legs went from his shoes to his waist.

Matt flashed a teal color and changed back to his normal hoodie and jean wearing self.

"Matt!" Dani shouted as she jumped up and hugged her boyfriend.

He looked toward the staggering Orion.

"Lentus-Tempus-Arena!" Matt shouted as he changed into the super form.

Orion laughed and stood up straight.

"You think that now you have some enhanced powers, you can stop me!?" Orion challenged.

Matt looked back towards Orion.

"Bring it!" Matt shouted forming a huge sphere in his hands.

Orion formed his portals and laughed "It's brought!" he shouted running toward to finish what he started.

**Ok yeah I'm sorry it was late I've been getting ideas from lots of people of whom I want to thank including , Kyuubi No Tenshi, and my close friend Gogetadivagurl. They all gave me ideas for my new story I'm posting every Tuesday and I'll alternate Tuesdays for the story because I have a lot of school stuff I'm going to have to do now. But still To all my help I've received and to all my readers thank you!**

**Happy reading, Streetdoc!**


End file.
